


Bad Things II

by writinginthegutter



Series: Bad Things [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Short, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthegutter/pseuds/writinginthegutter
Summary: You’ve heard of the lap dance fic now get ready for the incredibly innocent sequel cause I’m a big nerdAKA They get stuck in an elevator together the very next day





	Bad Things II

The doors closed with a  _ding_. Beca stared at the elevator buttons to avoid making eye contact with the blonde next to her.

When she had told her she hoped she’d see her again, this had  _not_  been what she meant.

Her legs shifted as she waited impatiently to get to her floor. 

It wasn’t like had never run into customers of the club before. She would recognize regulars from afar, sometimes sharing a small nod of acknowledgement with a smile, some even trying to make small talk with her. That did not bother her much- these customers were usually comfortable and open about their frequentation of the club. The woman next to her, of course, was different. As soon as she saw her last night, she could tell she was a first-timer, and would probably be a once-only-timer too. She looked like the typical stuck-up friend who gets dragged to the club by her friends during a bachelorette party and stays as far away from the stage as she can the whole time, which was why she had been surprised when her friend commissioned a dance for her and she actually went through with it. Despite looking uncomfortable at first, she had seemed to end up enjoying herself. 

She knew, however, that she was not enjoying that elevator ride. She could tell without even looking at her that she was uncomfortable, and that, in turn, made  _Beca_  uncomfortable. 

She looked at the flashing icon indicating which floor they were on… 4, 5, 6… almost there… 7… only one more floor to go… and… 

Of course. Of  _course_  the elevator would choose that moment to stop.

For a moment, both women were silent. Time froze. They stayed perfectly still, in disbelief, hoping this would only last for a few seconds.

Nope.

When it became clear that the elevator was not moving anytime soon, Beca took it upon herself to break the silence. 

“Alright, so…” she began, turning towards the blonde. That’s when she saw the expression on the girl’s face.

She was deathly pale, positively terrified, and looked like she was about to throw up. 

“Hey, hey, wow, what’s wrong?” Beca asked, her feeling of awkwardness quickly turning to concern. 

The woman gagged, holding her arm out to the wall in front of her for support, and sank to her knees. She breathed in irregular, hiccupy gasps.

Awesome.

Beca sat down and reached out to her, tentatively patting her back. When she saw the woman didn’t pull away, she tried holding her gently to calm her down.

The woman clung to Beca like she was a lifeline.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna get out of here. Shh, it’s fine, just breathe”, she said softly. 

Beca couldn’t tell how long they stayed liked that, but she eventually felt the blonde’s spasms slow down to a stop and her grip release her. 

“Sorry about that,” the woman said sheepishly, still catching her breath.

“Dude, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. How about you just tell me your name,” Beca offered, trying to distract her. 

“Aubrey. And you’re… Beca, right? Is that your”- the woman paused, catching her breath- “real name?”

“Yeah no, that’s my real name, I couldn’t think of a cool stage name”

The silence settled between them once more, broken only by Aubrey’s quiet gasps as her breathing returned to normal.

“We should probably, uh…” Beca gestured to the emergency phone. Aubrey simply nodded weakly. Beca picked up the phone.

“Hi, yeah, we’re stuck in the elevator. Between the 7th and 8th floor.”

“Our team will be there as soon as possible”, an inexpressive voice at the other end of the line answered. “Please remain calm”

That voice was anything but comforting, and she was glad Aubrey was not the one who had called for help. 

“How, uh… How soon is ‘as soon as possible’ to you?” She asked, trying her best to sound calm and confident as to not alarm Aubrey. The worried look the girl shot her informed her she had not been quite successful. 

“We do not know the exact delays as they are prone to vary but be assured the team will soon be on their way”

Beca huffed. That told her absolutely nothing.

“Please remain calm and do not hesitate to call again if needed,” the voice continued, in a tone that did  _not_  encourage her to call back at all. Beca hung up.

“How long?” Aubrey asked in a small voice.

“They’ll be there soon”, Beca answered, trying to sound confident. “It’s gonna be fine,” she added, before the blonde could ask any more questions she wouldn’t have the answer to. Silence again.

Her mind whirred, trying to think of a conversation subject, an ice breaker,  _anything_. She knew she needed to keep the blonde distracted so she wouldn’t panic again, and besides, the silence started to feel heavy. She couldn’t think of anything. She decided she would tackle the awkwardness heads-on.

“Alright” Beca said, breaking the silence. Aubrey almost jumped. “Elephant in the room. I’m just gonna go and say it. I danced on you. You saw my boobs. Think we can move past that?” She said it matter-of-factly, but the cheeky smile on her face brought down the tension.

Aubrey blushed a faint pink, but answered with a shy smile of her own. “I think so”

Just like that, the tension weighting down on them lightened. Beca was thankful for the change of atmosphere. 

“So, Aubrey, what do you do? When you’re not out clubbing, that is?” Beca asked teasingly.

“I’m a law student at Barden University. I’m also the leader of one of my college’s acapella groups”

Beca bit back the urge to make a teasing remark- the last thing she wanted right now was to upset her. 

“Oh cool, so you’re into music too?”, she asked instead. 

“Yeah. Do you sing?” The blonde was still keeping her answers short, but she was visibly more relaxed. Beca took that as a good sign. 

“Ah, not much, but I’d like to be a DJ someday. I make my own mixes! Well, you heard one last night” Beca trailed off. She looked at Aubrey, hoping she did not bring back the awkwardness from earlier. Instead, she saw the blonde’s eyes brighten.

“Wait, really? You made that? That’s awesome!” 

Beca couldn’t help smiling- compliments about her music were the fastest way to her heart, that was for sure… especially considering they were pretty rare. She didn’t get to show it off often. The club was pretty much the only place she got to play her mixes for other people, and let’s be real, the music wasn’t usually what the customers were paying attention to. She mostly incorporated her mixes into her dances for herself. She knew it was silly, but it made her feel closer to her goal of actually making a living from her music. DJing in L.A. was the ultimate goal, of course, but in the meantime, this was good enough. 

“Do you have anything I could… listen to?”, Aubrey asked shyly.

Beca’s phone was out of her pocket in a second.

She scrolled down the few mixes she had saved as MP3s on her phone before settling on one. The familiar voice of Bruno Mars filled the elevator.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shinin’_  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Suddenly, the next song came on, and Aubrey was shocked to hear how seamlessly they blended in together.

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin’ bout me_  
Thinkin’ bout us, what we gon’ be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

“That’s not Nelly”, Aubrey commented, recognizing the song.

“No, um, that’s me”, Beca admitted, smiling nervously. Aubrey shoved her playfully.

“You told me you didn’t sing!” 

“I told you I don’t sing  _much_ ”, Beca corrected, laughing.

“Well, you sound amazing. Ever thought about joining an acapella group?” Her tone was playful, but Beca could tell the compliment was sincere. Coming from someone who seemed that serious about singing, it meant a lot.

“I’d have to think about it. This mashup  _would_  sound pretty cool acapella”

“You’d love the Riff Off”

“What’s a Riff Off?”

Aubrey’s eyes got even brighter, and Beca could tell right then she was in for a long, passionate explanation. She didn’t mind. There was  something about the way Aubrey’s eyes sparkled and her tone changed when she talked about music that would make Beca willing to listen to her for hours. They lost track of time, sitting on the floor of the elevator, listening to her mixes, chatting like they’d known each other forever. 

Beca was almost disappointed when she heard the staff working on the elevator, and to her surprise, Aubrey seemed to be, too. The team made up for the time they kept them waiting by working quickly, and in no time at all, they were free. Beca was dazed, with the same feeling she’d get stepping out in broad daylight after getting out of a movie theater. She barely hesitated before giving Aubrey a quick hug, then they parted ways. 

Beca made her way to run her errands with a smile on her face, and the date and time of the “Riff Off” in her phone.


End file.
